


Adventures in Steven Sitting

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst are in way over their heads when they have to babysit baby Steven alone together.





	Adventures in Steven Sitting

“AMETHYST! Come back here and help me watch the baby or I swear—”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming! Geeze!” The vivacious violet gem quickly swallowed the giant candy bar she was gingerly munching on, wrapper and all, and scurried back into the living room. 

However, she gathered too much speed and before she could stop herself, she accidentally ran into the table, nearly breaking the fragile object. 

“AMETHYST! Slow down! You could have broken the table, or worse, woken the baby up!” Pearl had no experience in babysitting, but she could tell when something would set the baby off. “The LAST thing I need right now is a loud crying baby.” She gently placed a sleeping Steven on the couch before warily sitting down herself.

Amethyst rolled her eyes so hard she noticed there was a giant purple stain on the ceiling. “Sheesh, calm down, Pearl. It’s not like I ran into the wall on purpose.” She did do that for fun sometimes though. The alien hopped on the couch next to Steven.

Greg had recently left the house to go run some very important errands while Garnet had gone on a very convenient solo mission, which is why a very stressed Pearl and a very annoyed Amethyst were stuck babysitting the child. Plus, Vidalia was on vacation in Hawaii and had left them the keys to her house, so there was nobody else for Greg to turn to.

“Ugh, Amethyst, I thought you said you would be more careful around him!” Pearl glared at the small purple gem.

Amethyst shrugged as she grabbed the TV remote. “Well, sorry. You’re the one that told me to get in here, so I came as fast as I could, thinking there was some sort of new Steven Emergency— which apparently there isn’t.” She glanced at Steven before turning on the TV. 

Pearl huffed. “Well, Greg told us to keep an eye on Steven, not eat disgusting amounts of—er, what was it called again? Chocolate?” Pearl shuddered. “How you eat that, I have no idea.”

Amethyst flipped through the channels, clearly annoyed. “Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it. Besides, I’m pretty sure Greg didn’t mean that literally. We don’t have to constantly be watching him 24/7.”

Pearl snorted. “Actually, Amethyst, we do. He is a baby after all, and apparently, according to Greg,” Pearl made a face. Just saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth, “-human children are helpless and are unable to do anything on their own.” She glanced at Amethyst and muttered. “Not unlike some gems around here.”

Amethyst paused the tv and gave Pearl a hard stare. “Um, excuse me? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” She practically shouted.

The sleeping Steven stirred in his sleep.

“SHHHH! Be quiet! You could’ve woken him up again!” She placed two long fingers in Steven’s delicate ears, attempting to block out any other noise he might hear.

Amethyst looked like she was about to blow a fuse. “You know what? Fine! I’ll be quiet. In fact, you won’t hear another word from me for the rest of the day!” She aggressively faced the TV, arms crossed as she unpaused it.

“Good! You’ll finally be doing something right today!” Pearl slid her fingers out of the baby’s ears and grabbed a book from the table.

For the next hour, everything was quiet. Nobody spoke, not even Amethyst, who was still seething with anger at Pearl. 

Everything was silent, that is, until a very unhappy Steven woke up.

His cries broke the awkward silence, startling both Pearl and Amethyst into action.

“Gah! It’s crying!” Pearl awkwardly lifted baby Steven up, his legs dangling in the air. “What is it, baby? Why are you upset?”

“Uhhhh,” Amethyst panicked, then had an idea. She suddenly shapeshifted into a clown. “Har, har, I’m a clown! Aren’t I funny?”

Steven kept on crying.

Amethyst thought for a minute and then rushed into the kitchen.

“Amethyst! Now’s not the time for a snack break!”

The gem rolled her eyes for the 56th time that day as she arrived back in the room carrying a small jar of baby food. “I’m not snacking. The baby’s probably just hungry, so I brought him some food.” She opened the jar and showed it to Steven. “Is that is, Steven? Are you hungry?”

The infant’s cries suddenly halted as the baby reached out towards Amethyst.

“See? I told you.”

“Well, here, take him then!” Pearl almost shoved Steven into Amethyst’s arms.

“Pfft, jealous much?” Amethyst gently placed Steven on the table she nearly broke and held out a spoon full of baby food out to him. 

Gratefully, the infant opened his mouth, happily letting Amethyst feed him.

Pearl crossed her arms. “Of course not!” Her eyes said otherwise.

A few minutes later, Steven decided he was full and flung the spoon full of food at Pearl.

Pearl jumped back and shrieked as the gooey much hit her shirt. “Eeuyuck!” She sprinted to kitchen for some paper towels.

Amethyst laughed. “Nice one, Steven! I can tell you’re gonna be a prankster when you grow up, just like me!” She put the lid on the food and put it away as Steven giggled happily.

“Ugh,” Pearl groaned as she walked back in the room, still wiping off the spot from where she was so viciously attacked with mush. “I don’t see what’s so amusing about a baby flinging food at me.”

Amethyst snorted. “That’s because you don’t think anything is funny. Right Steven?” She poked him, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

Pearl opened her mouth to argue but then stopped and tiredly sat down on the couch, clearly tired of constantly bickering with Amethyst. “Look, Amethyst, I know I can be uptight sometimes-“

“Uh, sometimes?” Amethyst snorted. “Uh, try all the time.”

Pearl slammed her hands down on the table, startling little Steven. “Oh, you really wanna start this again? Fine. Go ahead and keep making snide little remarks. At least I can say I was civil and tried to make peace with you.”

Amethyst set Steven down on a pillow beside the couch before retorting back. “Well, maybe I would stop making snide comments if you’d stop making me feel so worthless all the time!” She teared up a little before instinctively wiping her eyes and turning to face the wall. 

The other gem’s face suddenly softened. “Oh, Amethyst…” She sighed. “You know I would never purposely try to make you feel that way.”

Amethyst was still facing the wall. “Yeah? Well, you haven’t exactly been making me feel good about myself lately.” She crossed her arms. How could Pearl be so insensitive? 

Pearl looked down at her hands guiltily, as if she was just now realizing this. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. “I suppose I’m so hard on you because I just want you to be better. You have so much potential, Amethyst. I just don’t want you to waste it.”

Amethyst turned around, confused. “Potential? That’s what this was all about?” Before she could speak another word, suddenly Pearl shrieked.

“Where’s the BABY?”

Amethyst quickly spun around and gawked at the pillow that Steven should have been sitting on. Amethyst gulped. “Oh crud.” 

Pearl jumped into action, turning over every pillow, every chair that was in the house. “I’ll look over here, you check in the kitchen!”

Amethyst nodded hurriedly and rushed into the other room as though she had smelt freshly baked brownies.

Amethyst opened the fridge. “Baby? You in here?” Sadly, the fridge did not contain any small children. It did, however, have a very good looking steak at the bottom that Amethyst was eyeing. She considered taking a little bite, but then restrained herself. “Maybe later.” She closed the door.

“Maybe he crawled in this little thing,” Amethyst thought as she opened the oven door. Nope. No baby in there.

“Ugh, where you at, Steven?” Amethyst jumped on the counter to look in the cabinets since she was too short to open them from the floor. Amethyst paused. Wait, how would a little baby like Steven be able to get up there? Amethyst hopped down, starting to worry.

“Bah bah bah!” 

Amethyst spun around. “Steven?”

To Amethyst’s horror, the baby was on the windowsill, about to fall outside. Quickly, Amethyst sprinted over and caught Steven just as he was about to tumble over. Amethyst quickly closed the window and walked back into the mess that was the living room. “Hey, I found him!”

Pearl put down the television she was holding and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness, Amethyst! How on Earth did he end up in there?”

Amethyst shrugged as she walked over and sat on the couch with a giggling Steven on her lap. “No idea. I guess he just wandered off when we were bickering again.”

Pearl’s face changed. “Oh, I supposed you’re right.” She gingerly went over and sat on the couch next to Amethyst. 

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Then Pearl stared at her hands guiltily. “Amethyst, I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel like you’re not good enough.” Amethyst looked at her, surprised at the apology. “I’m also sorry for saying those harsh words to you earlier. I didn’t mean them.” She clenched her hands on her shorts. “ I guess I really am uptight and naggy, aren’t I?”

The purple gem shook her head. “Aw, Pearl, no you aren’t.” She paused and thought for a moment. “Okay, maybe you are sometimes, but that’s fine. And it’s okay. Heck, you should be the one forgiving me for acting so dumb and reckless all the time.” She gently patted Steven’s head, causing him to coo. “And also for saying all that stuff about you being such a nag. I’m sorry about that too.” 

“I accept your apology.” Pearl smiled as she looked at the happy Steven in Amethyst’s arms. “Wow, he sure seems to like you!” She tried not to sound jealous.

Amethyst chuckled as she tickled the baby, causing him to giggle. “That’s because Steven likes everyone. See?” She held Steven towards Pearl, his arms suddenly reaching towards the other gem. 

Pearl carefully picked up and held the little Steven, who was still smiling. “Hmm, I guess you’re right, Amethyst.” Steven took hold of one of Pearl’s long fingers and held it in his tiny palms. “Steven really is something special.”


End file.
